Shinigami
by uzai sagi
Summary: Three strange soloists, one being the strangest of all. Yet, Kirito feels drawn to her for some strange reason. Soon his feelings for her become strong. If rumor has it that she is destined for something, what will be her fate? KiritoxOC
1. Song of the Grim Reaper

**First SAO fic I've ever done... I'm sorry i have nothing more to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Song of the Grim Reaper**_

A poster on the wall was saying "The Grim Reaper's Concert, a sure way to lure in the next boss!", and Kirito couldn't help but stare in curiosity. He had heard of three other soloists who were very powerful players, one man, a woman, and a young girl. All three had very strange avatar names. For the man it was "Akuma" meaning demon, for the woman it was "Tenshi" meaning angel, and for the girl it was "Shinigami" meaning grim reaper.

See this so-called "grim reaper" had a talent for singing and was gifted in magic. Her weapon was the legendary "Death Scythe", a weapon so powerful any player or creature would die with just one slash. The "demon" and "angel" weapons of choice were a sniper rifle and a bow and arrow called "Demons Gun" and "Angels Bow".

Kirito's thoughts were soon cut off when someone tapped his shoulder and he looked to Asuna standing there with a kind smile.

"Are you going to see the concert, Kirito?" she asked. "They said that Shinigami's voice can lure in the next boss, and this one's supposed to be a tough one."

Kirito considered it before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Asuna beamed. "Awesome! I'll message you the location, okay?"

Kirito nodded and waved as she left. To be honest, he wasn't just going to see if the trap would work out. He had seen this girl, this Shinigami, many times before. The first was when everyone found out SAO was a death game. The second was when he saw her use a field scythe to kill a creature. The last time was when she was tending to a player that was about to die and saved his life.

Kirito never really saw her face. Whenever he tried getting a glimpse of her, she would always turn her back to him, as if she knew he was trying to see what she looked like and doing well in avoiding his gaze. Now, rumor has it that the three soloists always wear masks, and no one's ever seen their eyes.

He took one last look at the poster before walking off.

Nightfall had come, and all of the players of every guild were standing in the middle of the court of Floor 86, where a boss that looked like a giant lizard lived.

Kirito looked around the crowd and there was no sign of the three soloists. Then all of the lights flickered off, startling everyone. As people looked around, a wave of golden light began hover over them until the courtyard was completely covered.

Then a light flashed onto three figures and music began to play. Underneath the light, were the three soloists that everyone has heard of. Two of them were kneeling, and one was standing.

Akuma, the "demon", was a man with red hair dressed in a red coat, with dark pants, dakr brown boots that went above his ankles, dark brown fingerless gloves, and a mask that was grey with three red lines on the eyes and bat wings on the sides.

Tenshi, the "angel", was a woman with white hair in a white robe, with white pants, white boots, and a mask that was white with three blue lines in the eyes and angel wings on the sides.

The final player that was standing was noneother than Shinigami herself. She looked to be about the same height as Kirito, but her attire was much more different from Akumas and Tenshis. She wore a suit with a black vest like shirt that came down to her waste, the front formed an upside down 'v' shape that showed the white shirt underneath it, and it seemed to have a sort of cape that was split apart. She wore black arm warmers, white shorts that ended almost a little bit above her thighs, and black boots that ended just below the knees. Her mask was silver with three black lines in the eyes.

Kiritos eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She was breath-takingly beautiful. Everyone watched as the girl began to sing.

_Listen to my voice calling you_  
_Pulling you out of darkness_

Just as she began singing, a giant lizard fell from the sky and landed onto the barrier that was put above the audience. Everyone screamed in fear, thinking they would be crushed, but they were both shocked and relieved that the barrier kept them all safe. Akuma and Tenshi looked at the beast before it screeched and they jumped into the air. As the boss reached out for the source of the noise, which was Shinigami, the two older players stopped it by landing on each of its arms.

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_  
_Always turn your back on him_

Akuma pulled out his sniper rifle and shot the creature in its left eye. The boss shrieked and tried to shake him off, but the Demon jumped up and kept shooting at its head, its HP lowering with every shot he took.

_With the wind you go_  
_Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

Tenshi pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at the creatures right eye, making it shriek once more and tryign to attack the female player in white, but she easily jumped up and shot multiple arrows at the boss.

_I will give my gifts to you_  
_Grow your garden, watch it bloom_

The audience below them stared in awe at their skills, but Kirito paid no attention, keeping more of his focus on the singing Grim reaper instead.

_The light in your eyes, an angel up high_  
_Fighting to ease shadows side_

The boss decided to pay no heed to the attacks, but instead to rid the world of the siren song of the Grim Reaper. However, the Demon and Anegl would not allow it and landed on the ground side by side, bothing aiming at the head of the boss.

_Hearts will grow, though having to bend_  
_Leaving behind all things in the end_

Both players weapons began to glow before Akuma released a bullet and Tenshi released her arrow at the same time, creating a powerful force and it destroyed the boss into glittering dust.

_Listen to my voice calling you_  
_Pulling you out of the darkness_

Peoples eyes widened in awe and all were silent as they listened to Shinigami's voice.

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_  
_Always turn your back on him_

Someone had commented on how beautiful her voice was and others began to agree.

_On him_

Kirito just watched Shinigami as she finished her song.

_On him_

Once the music stopped, everything was silent for a moment and then the audience began to clap and cheer. Akuma and Tenshi bowed, but Shinigami grabbed two strands of her splitted cape and curtsied. Kirito would've tried to approach them, but then the lights shut off and the three soloists were gone.


	2. Oc Game!

**OK I did not expect to even get at least two reviews... Anyway, here's a little oc creator game! If you want an oc of yours to be in this story, all you have to do is read the instructions and then post it on your review! Here's the list.**

**Real Name:**

**SAO Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, body figure)**

**Guild:**

**Personality: (good or evil)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love Interests:**

**History:**

**If that oc attended the concert from the first chap, what was their opinion?:**

**Ok, that's all. Happy creating! Btw I don't own that song in the first chap, dig?**


	3. Blind Eyes

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Life is a pain in the ass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Blind Eyes**_

Kirito had seen her again.

Shinigami, the Grim Reaper.

Perhaps it was by sheer coincidence that the two would run into each other again. But she stayed well out of his sight. Her face that is.

Her mask was off, but she wasn't facing him. And when she turned to face him, she was gone.

Yep! That shit was all a dream. Disappointing, huh?

Kirito sighed before getting up from his bed and grabbing his swords and coat to leave his apartment. (**A/N **Don't freaking ask me how I would know where he lives ok!)

He couldn't think about the masked soloist now. He had to meet Asuna at a tavern to meet a few people.

It was noon when he had arrived to the fiftieth floor. Asuna had waited eagerly for him at the tavern with a wide smile.

"Hey, Kirito!" she greeted. "I like you to meet the new singing class that I just met up with a few months back."

Kirito only waved at them awkwardly when the girls gave an enthusiastic greeting.

"Um... Why exactly did you want me here?" he asked.

"Because they've been practicing for a good few days and they wanted your opinion on how they sounded."

Oh, well that was gonna be hard because he really didn't know that much about the performing arts, since he was always interested in computers and the like.

"Um..." Kirito thought about it before sighing. "Ok, lets see what you girls have got..."

The girls squealed before they all pulled him to a room with a piano so that it could be private from all the noise. The instructor sat down in front of the keys before she started playing.

_The pair shaped tone_

At this, one of the girls began singing while the other one played the flute.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing sweet nightingale_  
_High above me_

Needless to say, the girl who was singing was _terrible! _Kirito had his face scrunched up along with Asuna's before he started sneaking away silently without any of them noticing

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing sweet nightingale_

The Blackswordsman had snuck out of the window and started creeping away from the tavern until he was a good enough distance away from the terrible singing. Once he got away, he started to hear a different voice.

_High above..._

Unlike the one from the tavern, this voice was angelic. He looked around before he spotted a figure washing things at the river and hid behind a tree. When he saw a familiar mask on the ground, he took a closer look at the figure before he instantly recognized the dark outift.

It was Shinigami herself!

She was cleaning some clothes in the river as she sang with her angelic voice.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing sweet nightingale_  
_High_

Shinigami didn't seem to be fully aware of Kirito watching her, so he took to staying hidden behind the tree to watch her.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing sweet_  
_Nightingale_

By the way she was singing, she seemed to be in a rather good mood. Kirito liked it, and smiled as he watched her hang the wet garments onto the clothing lines to dry off in the sun.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing sweet_

He had to admit, hearing her sing up close was much better than listening to her from afar. It was almost as if he could just go over there and wrap his arms around her small waist. Of course, he could give that a try but that would be risking his head if he ever did that.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Sing..._

Kirito began to notice that he was starting to fall asleep at the song, but he tried to stay awake through all of it.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
_Oh, sing sweet..._

He eventually gave up and decided to rest his eyes a bit.

_Oh, sing..._

_Snap!_

The sound of the clothing lines snapping off of the rock was heard and Kirito opened his eyes to see what happened.

"Ugh, Lucifer!" Shinigami gasped.

Even when she talked she sounded like an angel.

A small cartoon like ghost was next to the wet clothes that were now on the ground with a mischievous smile.

"You mean old thing!" the female soloist said as she through down a wet pair of shorts.

The ghost, whose name was Lucifer, just laughed and started to bounce away.

"I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson!" the girl said as she chased after it.

As Lucifer continued to laugh, he eventually tripped and landed onto his face. This gave the girl some advantage and she scooped him up in the palm of her hands.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah, no! Not the torture!" Lucifer shouted.

Shinigami smiled and started to tickle Lucifers belly, causing to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP S-STOP! OK OK I GIVE UP! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"That's right!"

She soon stopped tickling the poor little ghost and tapped his nose(well at least on the area where the nose should be). The beater couldn't help but smile as the two laughed in glee.

Lucifer soon spotted Kirito and started to whisper into Shinigami's ear. The female soloist immediately became alert as she lowered herself towards her mask and held out her hand. The ghost grabbed up her mask and put it into her hand and she brought onto her face. Kirito quickly hid himself behind the tree in fear when she turned her head towards his direction. Seeing that he wasn't going to come out, she sprinted right into the trees to run away with the ghost by her side.

When Kirito peaked to see if she was watching, he realized that she had ran away and decided to go after her.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted after her.

He went ignored as Shinigami used her speed to get away from the beater.

"Please come back! I wanna talk to you!"

Shinigami ignored him as she kept up her pace, and he was trying in vain to keep up with her. She jumped from tree to tree to keep him away from, but he was doing pretty well to not lose sight of her.

The female soloist got a wicked idea as she jumped onto a vine and swung from it. Kirito grabbed onto another vine and swung after her. Shinigami laughed as he almost fell when he landed on the nearest tree branch. As she landed on a branch, she started making noises into the palms of her hands. At this, a large group of monkeys had come to her aid and tried slowing Kirito down.

He tried his best to fight them off, but then ended tangled into a web of vines and would've fallen onto the ground had the vines not caught him. However, he ended up dangling close to the ground rather then falling to his death.

Shinigami jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet, her glaring eyes hidden beneath her mask. Kirito became nervous as she approached him with her scythe in hand.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded.

Kirito was at a loss of words. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her, he just did.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all," was his only answer.

As she came closer to him, he felt his heart beating at a rapid pace. When she was close enough within eye contact, she lowered her weapon down and reached up to grab her mask. Once she removed it with closed eyes, she opened them again to reveal beautiful turquoise eyes with pupils the same faded color. Kirito's eyes widened in amazement. No wonder she wore that mask.

Shinigami, the Grim Reaper, was _blind._

As the black swordsman became mesmerized by her eyes, the grim reaper kneeled down and touched his face, causing him to blush and making his heart beat at a faster pace. She then frowned.

"If you don't wish to meet death, then leave me be."

With that said, she swiftly cut the vines and he landed on the ground before she disappeared without a trace. Kirito quickly got up and looked around, but Shinigami was nowhere to be found.


	4. The Death Scythe

**Surprise! Didn't know she'd be blind now, did you? I thought not!... Wow, I think I'm on drugs... Nah, I'm joking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any other shit like that**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**The Death Scythe**_

Kirito became different after that. He started talking to people more, and he would stare off into space with a smile and a blush whenever someone else talked.

You wanna know why?

Shinigami. That's why.

Yes, this bitch is acting like a lovesick puppy. The one thing about her he thought of the most were her eyes. Sure she was blind, but the color of turquoise was gorgeous, just like she was he thought.

The only person who seemed to notice this was Asuna, and this made her a bit concerned.

"Hey, Kirito, have you been feeling alright?" she asked once.

Kirito didn't listen and he continued to stare off into space.

"Kirito!"

That snapped him back to reality. "Wha...?"

Asuna sighed. "You're spacing out more than usual, Kirito. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he answered.

The two kept arguing about it for some time, Asuna demanding to know what's up with him and Kirito refusing to answer her honestly.

Quite a pain, don't you think?

After that argument was over, Kirito made haste to get away from Asuna so he could daydream about his beloved- Wait, WHAT!?

The beater quickly shook it out of his head.

_'Why would I think of her like that? I don't even know her...'_

Kirito shook his head before going to train.

Once he made it to the woods, he hid himself as he spotted Shinigami. The female soloist was walking in the forest with Lucifer close to her. He had to assume that the ghost was her guide, considering she was blind. He noticed that her mask was on her as well, which was probably just in case someone was following her. In his case, he was pretty much following her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Shinigami called.

Kirito flinched. _'How did she...?'_

"Well, come out already!" she demanded angrily.

The beater finally decided to come out with a nervous smile. "Um, h-hey..."

Shinigami turned to him with a glare that was hidden beneath her mask, but he could probably tell by the way she was frowning.

"What do you want this time?" she demanded.

"I was just... um..." Kirito hesitated to answer and he was blushing.

"If you have no business with me, then stop following me," Shinigami said before walking again.

"No wait!" he called, going after her. "Don't you want some company?"

"I have Lucifer," she said, the ghost sticking his tongue out at him.

"Wouldn't you prefer human company."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Humans are dull."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I mean, if people found out I was blind, they'd take pity on me try to take care of me. I don't need anyone to be my keeper."

Kirito shut himself up after that. The rest of the time they walked together, it was completely silent. Shinigami felt comfortable with the silence, but Kirito felt awkward. He now had the opportunity to actually talk to the Grim Reaper, and yet he didn't know what the fuck to say. Sad sap, isn't he?

"Why are you even following me?" Shinigami asked. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I wanna get to know the person behind the mask," Kirito answered.

"Get to know me?"

"yes..."

Shinigami gave him a skeptical look. "Why?"

Kirito blushed at this. "Well, you're very unique..."

Shinigami scoffed.

"What?"

"That's a bunch of bs."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I've been around people who made fun of me for being blind. I don't need another person trying to pretend that they want to get to know me."

"Well, I'm not like anyone else," he said seriously.

"Oh, really?" she said doubtfully. "Prove it."

"How?"

She soon summoned her scythe and tried to slash at him, which he dodged with a panicked expression.

"What the hell!?" he shouted.

"If you can beat me in a fight," Shinigami said, "then I'll believe that you're not like everyone else I've met. I'll even go on trips with you as a duo guild or something?"

Kirito perked up. "Really?"

The grim reaper nodded. "Really."

Kirito got up as he studied her weapon. The Death Scythe, a weapon so deadly it is said that you'd die an instant death if you're touched by it. Nobody could seem to get their hands on a weapon like that, but Shinigami did. And how she managed that, nobody knows.

The beater wasn't going to give up a fight, however, so he drew out his swords and got into a fighting stance. The grim reaper got into a stance herself and the wind blew past them.

"Well, then," Kirito said, smirking. "Ladies first."

He was suddenly tripped and landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Ah!" He rubbed his head and his HP bar was down by a few points.

"You gonna lay there looking pretty?" Shinigami mocked. "Or are you gonna fight?"

Kirito growled and got up to lunge at her. She dodged all of his slashes and tripped him again. However, the black swordsman stopped himself from falling with his hand and set his feet on the ground. He flinched once he felt the blade of the Death Scythe against his throat.

"Now," Shinigami whispered in his ear, "because I'm a professional, I won't kill you. At least, not while you're not a threat."

Kirito shivered in pleasure at the close proximity between him and the female soloist, and he gulped before quickly shoving away her weapon and grabbing her in an embrace. He then pinned her down to the ground, his arms still around her waist, and held her down.

"Hey!" she shouted, squirming. "That was a cheap shot!"

He smirked. "You were too busy trying to intimidate me to focus on your guard. Meaning there are no cheap shots."

She glared up at him, although her eyes were hidden beneath her mask he could tell she was glaring by the way she grit her teeth.

As she glared, Kirito slowly brought one of his hands up to remove her mask and stare into her turquoise eyes.

"Damn... you've got beautiful eyes..." he whispered, causing the blind girl to blush.

"Shut up and get off of me," she demanded.

"Not until you agree to friend me," Kirito said before pulling the friend invite.

Lucifer looked it over for her and then turned to the blind girl. She was still glaring before sighing in defeat and nodding to her ghost, who accepted the friend request. This made the beater smile.

"Guess this means we're friends now, right?" he said.

"I suppose..." she said.

They stayed like that for a while. Him holding her and staring into her eyes, while she laid there and did nothing.

"Can you get off me now?" Shinigami asked.

Kirito blushed before he quickly got off of her. "S-sorry!"

The girl simply got up and sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around..." She then stood up and started walking away.

"Oh, wait!" Kirito said getting up. "Your mask!"

Shinigami had Lucifer take the mask before leaving again. The beater simply watched her leave with a smile and light blush on his face.

There's not doubt that they will be seeing each other again.


End file.
